monsunofandomcom-20200223-history
Chase Suno
Chase Suno is the main character of the series, and the protagonist. His Monsunos are Lock, Evo, and Nightstone. Fifteen-year-old Chase is all confidence and charisma. He is inherently heroic, clever, and loves challenges. When we first meet him, Chase is coping with the disappearance of his father, Jeredy Suno. This is the catalyst that begets his journey with Monsuno. But as Chase learns more about Monsuno, he must rise to the challenge of being a hero. Together with Lock, he must find a way to coexist and create a partnership in hopes of saving the world. Information Chase Suno wakes one morning to find his scientist father, Jeredy Suno... gone. A legendary scientist, Jeredy had solved a timeless mystery. But not before he left his only son, Chase, a special gift... a powerful guardian in dangerous times – a Monsuno. And not just any Monsuno – the first Monsuno Jeredy reanimated... and the means to control it. Chase Suno is now on a mission to master the battle potential of his Monsuno in order to protect himself, to build a team of like-minded Monsuno “Adepts”, and to find his missing father. Chase has black hair and teal eyes. In addition, he wears a black shirt, brown pants, black boots, and a blue and white jacket that has zippers on the sleeves. He is also shown sometimes wearing a necklace of some sort around his neck. Personality Relationships Show Chase debuted in Clash where he, Bren and Jinja had set out to find his father's old laboratory. After they stumble upon the building, Chase finds something his father had left for him, a Monsuno, which he named Lock. After a fight with S.T.O.R.M., Chase and his friends escape. In Courage, Chase leads his friends to infiltrate a S.T.O.R.M. base for a Monsuno. After Bren acquires Quickforce, he and Chase battle against S.T.O.R.M., winning and escaping again. In Underground, he and his friends talk to Grandma Future, who leads them into a trap in The Underground. Chase is pointed in the direction of his father by a con-man, Mr. Black. In Wicked, Chase is lured to an abandoned warehouse via edit messages of his father. It turns out that the leader of the Darkspin gang, Medea, brought Chase their to steal his Monsuno. Chase and his friends fight and beat Medea and her gang, and win. In Knowledge, Chase and company head up to Tebab in Mandala, where they are drugged by The Bookman and held captive. They escape with the help of a young monk named Beyal, and defeat The Bookman. Beyal leaves Tebab in the care of Master Ey and joins the Core-Tech team. In Breakthrough, the team tries to evade S.T.O.R.M., but Chase decides to try to blow though the blockade. In R.S.V.P., Chase leads the team to the Lowlands, where he is invited to meet Dr. Klipse. After spilling noodles on Dax and picking a fight with him, he meets up with Dr. Klipse. The team later helps Dax fend off Dr. Klipse, and begin to follow Dax. In Appleseeds, Chase and the gang follow Dax to some ruins, where Medea and her gang attempts to trap Chase. Chase and his dad finally meet for the first time, allowing Jeredy to give his son and new Monsuno, Evo. Chase uses Evo to beat Medea and escape the ruins. Afterwards, Dax offers to join the team, which Chase accepts. In Eye, they head to Costal City, only to find it in the middle of a hurricane. After finding out it was caused by a Wild Core, and that S.T.O.R.M. wanst to harness its power, Chase and Dax attack the Wild Core, managing to shut it off and saving the city. In Deceit, Chase tries to lure Charlemagne into a trap, but she traps the Core-Tech first. That turns out to be part of Chase and Dax's trap, and the team gains two Monsuno Essence thanks to their teamwork. In Trust, Chase is invited by Jon Ace to join with him. Chase accepts at first, but after realizing he needs his friends, turns back and help defeat an ambush Medea had laid for his friends. In Hunted, he and the team are under attack by Dom Pyro, who kidnaps them one by one. After finally meeting up with him in the Center Temple, Chase manages to collapse the roof on top of him, defeating him. In Shadow, Jon Ace leads the team to an abandoned mining facility where Chase's father used to work. After being attacked by Dr. Klipse and Hargrave, Chase and everyone in the battle experience the Shadow Effect, which turns the Monsuno against their Controllers. After Syncing with Lock, he manages to take control and reverse the effect. In Lost, Chase and his friends are visiting The Dreaming when Chase spots a rouge Lock. This upsets Chase, as well as his Monsuno, causing Lock to leave him after a battle with a S.T.O.R.M. Elite. After Lock digs up a Wild Core, Chase manages to finally track him down before he unspun, in the possession of One-Eyed Jack. After a battle between the Core-Tech team and Jack and his henchmen, Chase syncs with Lock, and Lock returns to Chase as his Monsuno. In Light, it was revealed that Chase and Lock were still not completely synced as Lock went wild again while fighting S.T.O.R.M. Chase and Team Core-Tech went back to the Library of Tebab to obtain a book on how to control Monsuno, but they found out that the Bookman was still in control of the library. While Jinja and Dax caused a distraction, Chase, Bren, and Beyal snuck inside the library where they encountered Dawnmaster, who took the book before Beyal could grab it. After Bren and Beyal failed to catch the thief, Chase went after Dawnmaster himself and convinced him that he had good intentions for the book. Just then, the Bookman arrived and captured Chase as Dawnmaster got away. Chase was then tied up by Bookman, who planned on using the book to take control of Lock and an army of Monsuno. As Lock got out of control again, Dawnmaster arrived to defeat the Bookman, but Lock accidentally activated the library's self-destruct sequence. As everyone else escaped, Chase stayed behind and finally synced with Lock once again, and the two managed to escape from the library before its destruction. In Bright, Chase became troubled by a series of dreams that he has been having about Monsuno destroying the world. Because of this problem, Chase and his friends decide to take a vacation in Westward City, but they encounter the Desert Wolves at the train station. Chase, Bren, and Jinja briefly battle the Desert Wolves until Digby Droog arrived and began firing at the Desert Wolves with his cannon, causing them to retreat. Later, while relaxing on the beach, Chase was approached by Droog, who introduced himself and invited the team to his home for dinner. At Droog's home, Chase was told by Droog to listen to his dreams, and then Droog pressed a spiked purple object against Chase's head, curing his "dream" problem. The Desert Wolves then crashed the party and began destroying Droog's home, so Chase teamed up with Bren and Dax to battle them, with Chase and Lock battling One-Eyed Jack and Freedom Striker one-on-one and winning. After the battle, Chase was told by Droog to meet him at a certain location in one month's time and is told to continue searching for his father. Battles Gallery Show Others Monsuno-300x274.jpg Character large 332x363 chase.jpg chase-1.jpg chase-2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Core-Tech